


That’s Not My Name

by supportdong



Category: I.O.I (Band), Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportdong/pseuds/supportdong
Summary: Doyeon and Ong aren’t friends but they go on an adventure together.





	That’s Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys. we need to support Doyeonnie and Ong now that he’s back at Fantagio.
> 
> enjoy!

Kim Doyeon - is that good one ☝️ 

Ong: a gente vai no adro da minha mãe   
Doyeon: was my morning to get the boys?

Ong é um menino carismático que o mundo todo e qualquer um pode ter. Ong estava vestindo uma camisa do time de quadribol, mas não é o melhor amigo do mundo porque essa camisa era de um amigo e ele roubou. Ele não fazia parte do time, ele só quer ir no jogo bom. 

Doyeon is a tall girl and a baby. She’s wearing a black shirt with her name on it. This was because she didn’t want her name to be forgotten. She was that bitch. 

Even though he invited her to his mom’s adro, she said no because they had a lot of boys to do. 

Mesmo que eles se odeiem o dia inteiro e a hwajin seja um pouco mais velha de que o meu pai, ela forçou eles a saírem.

O adro era um espaço para rezar o rosário de lengalengas. Como testemunha de Jeová, Ong era um dos melhores que o mundo todo e qualquer um pode ser. Sério. 

Doyeon thinks Ong is a kid who has never done anything. But that wasn’t true because he had a baby. The baby’s name is a good one. It is not Ong.

Quando eles chegaram à casa de banho de mar, também conhecida como praia, estava lotada. Mesmo assim decidiram ficar porque não tinha jeito, acabou boa sorte. 

Não tem nada a ver com os dois, mas a Doyeon is the one that has never done anything. 

She wanted to make it happen at the beach because she has never done anything and accused him of being a gay. Little did she know that she was the one who was a gay. 

At beach she met a girl named Yoojung who was crying. Yoojung estaba vistiendo la camiseta más hermosa. En los primeros minutos del encuentro ella se mostró muy gay. 

After falling in love with Yoojung, Doyeon took Ong for a swim and drowned him in the sea. Yoojung cried (lloró) but accepted that they had to take care of the baby.

Getting back to the adro they found out the baby was in fact the abandoned baby of Jennie and Jimin, who was left alone after Jennie decided to date Kim Jorginho despite her dog having the same name as him. The baby was called Dong Jiminho.

The End.


End file.
